Sandy's Back!
by ilovebamboo
Summary: When the terribly creepy Sandy Ryerson fills in for Will as Glee Club coach, eveything goes awry.


_**I had the idea for this while sitting in class while my EVIL substitute teacher drowned on and on about who knows what. It focus' mainly on Rachel . Please R&R!**_

"Thank you, Sir." said Will. He had been on the phone with principal Figgins because he had fallen ill with the stomach flu.

_I hope Figgins will hire a good substitute _

If he only knew...

"Hello Children!" called Sandy.

"Oh, my God!" whispered Quinn.

"I'm the substitute for Mr. Shuester. I'm afraid all of you will have to try out again because William let everyone in." explained Sandy.

"That's not fair! We have just enough people to qualify for any competitions! And If you cut me from Glee Club, I'll sue you!" Yelled Rachel.

"Too bad. If I have to-and I will- cut you from show choir, I'll just have to find better people." Said Sandy.  
The next day, Sandy held auditions.

" Morkakez Jones." he called.

"It's Mercedes!" She yelled. Then she started singing;"R-E-S-P-E-C-T, tell you wha-"

"I hate it!" yelled Sandy, " NEXT!"

Next up was Finn.  
"Here we stand  
Worlds apart, hearts broken in two  
Sleepless nights  
Losing ground  
I'm reaching for you

Feelin' that it's gone  
Can change your mind  
If we can't go on  
To survive the tide love divides." Sang Finn.

"That was... beautiful!" Exclaimed Sandy, as he wiped a tear.

" Does that mean I'm in? Asked Finn

" Yes! it was the most awe-inspiring, breathtaking, pleasant preformance I have ever seen!" said Sandy.

"Awesome! Awe-inspiring is a good thing, right?" asked Finn

" Next!"

Rachel was next. She had prepared a list of her favourite songs. She was going to sing I'm Alive.

"When you call on me  
When I hear you breathe  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that I'm alive

When you look at me  
I can touch the sky  
I know that I'm alive

When you bless the day  
I just drift away  
All my worries die  
I'm glad that I'm alive"  
She sang.

"That was okay, but I think you should try this song, it's an original." said Sandy as he passed Rachel a paper.

"I was all alone, sittin' at home, when i drank a bottle o' soda an', I had to pee! Oh, I gotta go baby!" she sang " This is the worst song ever! Who wrote it!"

"I wrote it! And just for that remark, you're singing backup!" screamed Sandy.

"I hate you!" screamed Rachel as she marched away

Sandy auditioned everyone. Most of the auditions really sucked. The only people left in the club were Santana, Britanny, Puck, Finn, and Rachel. Because, there were so few people, he added some Cheerios and some Football players. Oh, and Jacob Ben Israel. The next day, Sandy gathered all the Glee club into their room.

" I'll hand out the lyrics the new songs now. You all need to pick partners." explained Sandy.  
"Taylor Swift's Thug Story?" asked Puck."Is that even a song?"

"It is. I found it on Youtube."

'In that case, I pick Quinn." said Puck.  
He handed the football players their songs, and finally handed Jacob lyrics. Sadly, all the cheerleaders had been picked.

"I pick Rachel!" yelled Jacob!

"Nooooooooooo!"screamed Rachel. "What's the song?"

"How Much I Love You, by Mariah Carey." Replied Jacob.

The pairs were:  
Finn and Brittany  
Matt and Santana  
Jacob and Rachel  
Quinn and Puck  
Miranda (A cheerio I made up) and Carl(A Football player I made up)  
Lauren (Ditto) and Khalid (Ditto)  
Cheyenne (Ditto) and Mike

"Oh, oh! I got Party in the OOSAH!"Said Brittany.

"Oosah? What the hell's an oosah?" asked Rachel.

"You know, it's spelled U-S-A." Said Britt, acting like it was totally obvious.

"You mean USA?" asked Rachel.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's oosah." explained Brittany as she walked away.

Rachel was terrified; how on earth she supposed to sing with Jacob Ben Israel? He sounded like an angry cat with rabies. Ew. Quinn, however, had a problem with her partner too.

"But, why can't I have Taylor Swift's part?" he asked. Every time he asked, she gave the same answer:

"Because she's a GIRL!"

Finn and Brittany were having a bit of trouble with the lyrics.

"For the last time, Finn, It's 'E hooped of the pane at lakes with a dean and my carp again'!"

_Wow… This is going to be a long week _thought Rachel.

_**Well, that's all I've gotten done for now, I'll try post a new chapter tomorrow or Saturday. R&R! And please note, I wrote this in class right after I saw the Pilot, so it's not the greatest but, the 2**__**nd**__** Ch. Will be awesome, believe me! Oh, e-cookies if you know what Finn sang!**_


End file.
